A cell processor is constituted by opto-electronic interfacing apparatus for providing interfacing between an optical network, optionally wavelength multiplexed, and a switching or routing system implemented using photonic technology. Such a processor must be capable of performing all of the following functions: delimiting headers, synchronizing cells on a local clock, translating headers, calculating new headers, and generating internal routing information.
Known cell processors for photonic switching systems implement combined optical and electronic means. Their cell-synchronization apparatuses firstly detect the optical signals, and they then process the resulting electrical signals. When the switching system is implemented using photonic technology, the signals are then put back into optical form by laser emitters.